


克罗伊的婚礼

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Tyler and Jack are two separate people, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 5





	克罗伊的婚礼

他收到婚礼请柬时，并不打算赴约的。公司在临近年末时，俨然是一台超负荷运转、时刻飞溅火星的机床，压在他身上的工作像从山顶滚落的雪球，一路上磕磕碰碰，却越滚越大。他租了一间面积不大，但冬季异常温暖的单身公寓，唯一一张书桌上堆满了所有需要处理的文件，另一部分则堆积在办公桌上。他从不需要闹钟，早起已经成为生理本能，不远处的工厂还未开始运作时，他就站在那面明亮宽大的穿衣镜前，挑选领带。为了他们公司不成文的规矩，一周之内每天戴上的领带决不能重复。他不抱怨这种毫无意义的体制，也不控诉上司刁钻古怪的要求。实际上，他很久没有发牢骚了。在这样寒冷刺骨的季节，心里萌发一点怨恨，嘴里说出几句怨言，正是在消耗他所剩无几的体热。他时常感觉自己变得冰冷僵硬，像平安夜前几天从商场带回家的圣诞树，它来这间公寓安身时，裹着一层厚厚的黑色塑料，当他费劲地揭开袋子时，尖锐粗糙的针叶划破了他的手。他没有感觉疼痛，但是感觉冰冻三尺，他指腹小小的伤口表面结了一层坚硬的冰。

他不知道是神明还是魔鬼为他送来不可多得的勇气，他穿着崭新的西装——他总是有穿不完的西装，一半的微薄但足够度日的薪水被他用作服装消费，还有那些必须的领带。他也戴好一条新买的纯色宽领带，在干净的镜子前审视自己。或许那只是单纯的注视，向镜中的自己走去，又投出平静和好奇的目光，反复观察自己的衣着，手指摸着下巴检查是否有青青的胡茬。但他称之为审视，他一定要在出门前进行这严苛的审视，离开这间窄小的、拥挤的、暖和的房子，去面对和接触外头的世界，很危险也很激动人心。他永远不会感到索然无味，百无聊赖。但他不在面上表现出来，你舔掉奶油包外层的糖粉，咬下去才能尝到汩汩流出的奶油，粘稠，甜蜜。他表面上依然是毫无变化的，被冬天的风雪凝固了。

婚礼请柬上写着克罗伊的名字，新郎是他不认识的人。他捏着请柬走出去，反锁房门时，抬头看了看门牌号，然后转身下了楼梯。他把请柬塞进刚把文书掏空的公文包里。

实际上，他完全可以不去，默不作声，像蜉蝣一样。他和克罗伊的关系疏上加疏，他们见过两次面。一次是他在路边扶起休克的克罗伊，那时她看起来是将要消散的魂灵，脸色苍白得像涂在树干上的石灰水。一次是克罗伊带着礼物上门答谢，他没有收下那盒丰盛的牛肉卷。然后这一封婚礼请柬到了他手上。

他很忙，比霜冻时期的农夫还忙。他本该在公寓和公司之间，只过两点一线的生活。但现在他踏上一条新的小径，去参加一个他不会收获满足和快乐的婚礼。他救了一个人，收到对方的感激，应当要如夺得蜂蜜的黑熊一般，但他没有。不能说他是一个性情怪异铁石心肠的人，只是他不愿意从别的人生中汲取营养滋润自己。

因为有些人不忍见皆大欢喜的结局，也痛恨目睹别人的幸福。他却不恶毒，他只是麻木。

克罗伊的家庭不富裕，她新婚丈夫的条件也好不到哪里去。他们租了一片很小的场地，可以说是放大版的单身公寓，在他看来确实如此。他们比他想的要贫穷得多，这在很大程度上限制了他们交友的层次。他参加过许多无法推拒的宴会、婚礼、葬礼，各种各样、熟悉或陌生、喜爱或讨厌的人群齐聚一堂，他知道怎么看人，但其实这技能毫无用处。他没有更多的想法了，非常冷，寒风不留情面地扯开衣领，灌进去后像打蛋机一样猛烈搅动。他揪紧自己加绒的大衣，忘记带手套的两手指节通红。

婚礼的仪式在露天场地举行。现场的布置说得上是简陋，连新娘走过的地毯两侧的装饰花数量都不相等。拱形门上系着的气球大小不一，像干瘪的葡萄。流程非常简约，没有人抱有十足的耐心等待完整而繁琐的婚礼过程，底下摆放歪曲的椅子上，人们东倒西歪，窃窃私语。他坐在一个很隐蔽的角落，把一切都看在眼里，他没有皱眉，也不认为粗鲁或尴尬。他显然是麻木的，这种令人啼笑皆非的混乱，看在他眼里竟然也有一丝幸福。

牧师开始宣读时，他觉得更冷了。

“你好。”

台上的一对新人准备交换戒指，他佝偻在矮小的靠背椅里，手里紧紧捏着略微起皮的背带。他冷得瑟瑟发抖，咬紧牙关，但旁边的声音燃起一簇微小的火苗，就在他僵直的肩膀上跳动。只有那一片感触到炙热的灼痛，他的牙齿不抖了，但他还是冷。

“你好。”他小心翼翼地打了个招呼。

“你为什么要来？”

他愣了一下，有那么一秒他以为自己面对着诡谲的面试官。他按下了即将呈现的瞠目结舌，弹了弹依然捻在指间的请柬。他面部肌肉不受控制，笑起来像抽筋，但他不在乎了：“我是被请来的。”

“显而易见，能在这里出现的人都是被请来的。我问的是，你为什么要来？”那声音不知是因为品质低劣的红酒，还是冽冽的寒风，粗哑而拖沓。他腾出手揉着凉凉的耳廓，觉得那一侧非常温暖，像炙烤的火炉，像滚烫的牛奶。他应该是被大风刮得神志不清了，冷，都是因为冷。

“我不知道。”他短促地笑了笑。

“你的笑声带着绝望。”那个人也笑了，不出声地。

牧师似乎是念错了词，有点磕磕绊绊，整个场面显得更可笑虚假了。但这只是婚礼，没有什么是必须准确无误毫厘不差的，都可以出错。他再次裹紧自己，仿佛一只破茧的蝶又钻回难以抛弃的蛹壳里。旁边的人凑近了一点，他觉得另外一只胳膊贴着自己，隔着厚实的衣物。

“你叫什么名字？”他的上下两排牙齿纠缠得不那么厉害了，但声音还是颤抖的，和第一次缝针的医生一样。

那个人的手臂收回去了，在他开口很小的衣服兜里掏出一张平整的名片。非常漂亮的名片，折射着光芒，边缘带着复杂的花纹，中间是那个人的姓名。他垂下眼看着他的上衣，也是光面的，鲜艳的红色，难怪他觉得那温度是流于表面的，真正变为实体的温度。他接过那张名片，正反两面看了两个来回，接着他抬眼审视对方。的确是审视，不管是对自己，还是萍水相逢的陌生人。他吞咽了一下，把喉咙里因为没有水分润滑而肿起的硬块堵下去，他开口的嗓音也是粗哑的：“泰勒·德顿？”

“你还没有回答我的问题。”泰勒重新凑过来，他的手肘压在脆弱的扶手上。

“这问题重要吗？你给了我你的名片，为什么不问问我叫什么？”他聪明地反问道，顺手将名片夹进请柬里。

泰勒伸手挡住他的动作，从他机械的手指间抽出薄薄的纸片，异常熟练地塞进他大衣的口袋里：“名字从来就不重要。”

“什么意思？”

“你最好别把名片夹在婚礼请柬里，因为它一定会因为遗忘，被你丢进垃圾桶，或者塞到随便什么杂志堆里。”泰勒靠得更近了，他不得不向后仰一点，警惕地盯着这张英俊的面孔。他不喜欢答非所问，而泰勒正在试探他的底线。

他拿着请柬的手忽然放松了：“那你为什么这么看重这张名片？”

“因为你提问了，需要一个答案，而我恰好能给你。”泰勒拍了拍他胸口，露出一个笑容，那种没有含义，只是为了配合说出的话，而产生的笑。

“我知道了。我的名字对你来说不重要，所以这个答案，你要不要都无所谓。”

婚礼本来是简单快速的，就像应当在快餐店里吃一套简餐，却误打误撞吃了一顿豪华西餐。浪费的时间太多了，他已经被冬天的寒意彻底包围了，无懈可击的牢笼笼罩着他。他不关心台上的新婚夫妻是否觉得冷，骨头是不是剧烈作痛，亲吻时两瓣嘴唇早就没了触觉，碰上彼此的嘴，就像吃了一块硬邦邦的烤面包。他一刻也待不下去，左手用力掐着扶手，想要迅速站起来，逃离这个对他有害无益的地方。

“你为什么害怕？”泰勒又问。他觉得泰勒是一个不识时务的生意人，是的，他没有错过名片上方的字，泰勒·德顿是一家工厂的老板。显然，当下他没有兴趣和任何人闲聊，如果有一架锅炉在面前烧开，他会毫不犹豫地纵身而下。活活烫死，总比生生冻死来得更果断、愉快。

可没有愉快可言了，他浑身的毛孔都在憎恨这个人。他不停的发问让自己痛苦非常，电钻强硬地扎进他的皮肤，他沉默地尖叫。

“我没有在害怕，我只是冷。”他干巴巴地回答，连自己也难以置信。

果然，泰勒·德顿也笑出声。前排的来宾纷纷回头寻找是谁如此无礼，甚至忘记刚才他们也是野蛮的一员。他恼羞成怒，但最后又发出一声讪笑。

他实在太疲倦，将要冬眠的动物在寻觅完整个冬天需要的食物后，都显得很劳累、憔悴。他的工作任务实在太繁重，每天的压榨——无论是外界的还是自身的，已经把他能够宣泄的愤怒都磨平了，像海浪雕刻礁石，那足以产生强大伤害的暗礁已经消失了。他觉得有些手足无措，倦意和怒气打在胸腔内壁上，又弹回他已是累卵之危的心房。

“我没有否认你冷，但是你也在害怕。我看得出来，你在害怕什么。”泰勒把头摆正了，他听不出是在对自己说，还仅仅是泰勒的自言自语。

“你是克罗伊的朋友，而我是见过克罗伊两次的人，很明显，就算是我们有过交集，我也不记得你了。这位先生，我们现在坐在一场婚礼的台下，见证一对新人的喜事，可你在对我说教。换一个词，不是说教，是咄咄逼人的刺探。”他怒气冲冲地停顿了一下，他喷出的词句中充满火药即将点燃的气息，“你以为我过得很凄惨，以为我……需要一次像样的开导，指不定一会儿你就要给我推荐收费昂贵的心理医生，那可能是你的朋友。但是，噢，我不需要，明白吗？不需要。我希望你保持安静。”

他颓唐地吐出一口气，片刻的激动让他觉得热了一点。说实话，他可以不用这么义愤填膺，犹如不懂控制情绪的小孩。他在兀自懊恼，忽略了泰勒竟对此无动于衷。泰勒的潇洒配得上他的脸，所有人都狼狈地躲在保暖衣物之下，他穿着完全不挡风的皮衣。可他还是炽烈的。他舍不得离开泰勒发热的臂膀，于是缓缓地，用树懒一天中仅有的几次活动的速度，贴着泰勒。但他的手还是冰凉的，已经是捂不化的冰块了。

“这对我来说肯定无关紧要，不过你没有仔细思考吗？当你换好全套衣服——我打赌是新买的——当你走出门时，当你坐上电车时，没有半秒的犹豫和退缩？你为什么不花时间想想，究竟是为什么，而不是在这里像个白痴一样等待婚礼结束，然后什么事也不做。”泰勒嗤笑了一声，他整个人滑下去，几乎是瘫软在椅子里。

他的热源不见了，他痛苦万分地闭上眼睛，重新捏紧已经泛起褶皱的请柬。原来这并不是纯粹的冷意，如同登山时被锯齿草刮过裸露出来的手臂，针扎一般的刺痛早就化为膝盖的骨刺，只要他屈伸两腿，就能被持续漫长的苦难击败。鬼使神差地，他探出手捣了一下泰勒，后者回头看他，眼睛里的光让他喉间的肿块复生了。

“我觉得冷。”他短暂地说。

“冷就对了。”泰勒滑稽地耸耸肩，又缩下去，这让他感到茫然不解了，“说明你还没死透。”

户外的婚礼仪式肯定是折磨人的，不管是处于喜悦之中的新郎新娘，为了工作（同样是工作，他为此嘲笑了一番）不得不在冰天雪地里受难的牧师，一看就明白是来蹭吃蹭喝的来宾，冷是必然的，他们都心有抱怨，但是在这种时刻没有人会说出口。

包括他。

室内比户外让人更安心，因为极端天气激起人们情绪的小水花，在它落下时溅起波澜。虽然他们的资金有限，聚餐的空间小得令人目不忍睹，但这也让大家都暖和起来。整个房间是长方形的，三张长桌分别围成一圈，中间空出一块，允许人们社交。有时人就是通过这种被动的方式结交新朋友，拓宽他们的人脉，然后在下一场派对中炫耀自己的社交手段。它确实成为评判一个人能力水平高低的标志，于是每个人都是揣着无形的资本，从这一个怪圈跳到另一个怪圈。

可现在没有人在高谈阔论，成为所有人的视线焦点，像哗众取宠的丑角，在婚礼上抢去新郎新娘的风头。天气很冷，冰锥已经准确的钉入每个人的脊背，像中毒的犀牛在荒野上缓慢又扭曲地爬动。所以他们都在吃，争先恐后地从桌上抓取一把食物塞进嘴里。都是找不到储备粮食的动物，现在他们对上暗号，碰头了。

他也很饿，饥饿是一把爪牙锋利的铁钳，拧紧他的胃袋，于是恶心呕吐的感觉浮上来了。他跟在泰勒·德顿身后，那个穿红色皮衣、丝毫不惧严寒的男人，他站在场地的角落，躲在一扇落地灯旁，观望着全场。他知道那也是一种审视的眼神，他再熟悉不过。

“你还感觉冷吗？”泰勒突然问道。

他摇了摇头：“我感觉热。这里很小，人却很多。”

“你不觉得冷了，你的身体在回温，但你还是在害怕。恐惧不会随着身体感觉良好而削减，当你从难以忍受的环境中脱离，来到让你心满意足、再也不想离开的地方，这样的恐惧会卷土重来。像每天清晨醒来那一刻的早搏，一切都是突如其来，让人措手不及的。你从来没有逃离惊恐，是它暂时放过你了。”泰勒的声音听起来没有刚才那么干燥，他说话很随意，有时会以为他信口开河夸夸其谈，然后你又觉得实际上是有道理可循的。

实话实说，他真的不想听泰勒扯这些有的没的。他想承认自己在害怕，孤独在一个人的身体里寄居的时间久了，不知不觉中就霸占了一个人的大脑和躯干，也形成一种后天的条件反射。他们从别人的圆满里舀一瓢酒，但是惧怕喝醉后的混沌。他们看到别处的幸福时总会想到自己，那些弱小的苦痛被无限放大。

寒冷已经彻底扎根在他体内，和他的寂寞、忧愁、乏味混杂一团，在碗里多捣几下就成为一盆恐惧的调料。无论是谁伸出手指头在其中蘸一下，都会染上这种挥之不去的绝症。透骨的寒凉苏醒了，他环顾着四周吃东西的人，目光在克罗伊消瘦却欢快的脸庞停驻，然后回到泰勒的脸上。

天啊，泰勒是真的很俊朗，像好莱坞明星，但穿着搭配奇异的衣服，讲话自命不凡。他躲闪泰勒的眼神，隐约知道那光芒意味着什么。当下他仅能把握的就是手里早就见底的酒杯，他用力地攥着杯底，像捏紧那封请柬一样。这间屋子里有壁炉，其中一个就在他们脚边。热度是从足底慢慢升上来的，如同热气球一直向上，向上，简直要冲破大气层。

他沉重地吐息，感受到热气打在自己的上唇。通常感冒发烧的时候，他才有这样的感觉，但此刻他并没有因为冷气而生病。泰勒比刚才靠得更近，他们缩在几乎没有人会注意到的角落，之间只隔着缺乏说服力的酒杯。他的手腕在颤抖，不因为冷，也不并非怕，长久盘踞着他的苦闷和孤寂起身了，不知从何而来的炽热穿透他的指尖，他被吓了一跳。

“那你为什么来？”他唐突地问，可泰勒盯着他的眼珠子并没动，他还是直勾勾地。

“在这样的场合总会遇到有趣的事情。”泰勒退开了，眯了眯眼睛，目光赤裸地上下打量他，“你现在知道你为什么来吗？”

他喝了酒，脸颊通红，眼睛却很亮，他没有醉倒。泰勒没有得到回答，只得到一个解冻的注视，不再是严寒的审视。灯光之下，一切都变得光怪陆离，他跟着泰勒穿过一条昏暗的走廊，来到另一个角落。他手里还拿着红酒杯，酒已经没有了，全部盛在他跳动的心脏里。

在黑暗里，似乎什么都变得可怕。皮衣上像镀了一层血，泰勒的两只眼睛更明亮了，但是黑洞洞的，说不上是有眼珠，还是没有。这个拐角比刚才那个温暖，是因为他们贴得更紧了。他摸到了皮衣，顺滑又干涩的触感在指尖跳跃，泰勒的手心很热，捂着他的腰，他浑身都变热。

“你现在知道你为什么来了吗？”泰勒的吞吐带着冬天不该有的湿气，他整个人在加热过的汤锅里沉浮。

是的，他知道，但又不知道。没有被扭转的孤独演变成无法治愈的顽疾，他从他人快乐里获取的财富已经所剩无几了。泰勒的手是热的，脸颊是热的，心口也是热的。他非常诙谐地想到在寒风中接吻的夫妻，他们吃到嘴里的是冷冻的过期面包，而他——

他的手按在大衣口袋外侧，能感觉到名片的存在，几乎无法察觉的凸出的一块。他的后脑勺砸到玻璃上发出响声，除了他自己，没有惊动任何人。玻璃很冰，但他不觉得冷。

他当然知道自己是为什么来，知道自己在害怕什么，也知道这种冷不会真的无影无踪。


End file.
